Saturnz Barz
Saturnz Barz es una de las canciones pertenecientes al nuevo álbum de estudio de Gorillaz titulado Humanz. En esta canción, se presenta la colaboración del rapero Popcaan. El vídeo musical (también conocido como Spirit House) cuenta con una versión de 360°, como una experiencia interactiva. Estos fueron lanzados al público el día 23 de Marzo de 2017 para presentar el tan esperado regreso de Gorillaz. El vídeo musical nos muestra a Murdoc, Russel, 2D y Noodle unidos otra vez como banda. Los integrantes se dirigen de un auto rojo hasta una espeluznante casa abandonada en las afueras de una ciudad. Al entrar a la casa, los cuatro integrantes deciden separarse para investigar una habitación distinta cada uno. Russel y Murdoc deciden investigar el segundo piso de la casa, mientras que 2D y Noodle se quedan en el piso inferior. Murdoc encuentra el baño de la casa y decide darse un baño mientras que los demás están en lo suyo. 2D entra a la cocina de la casa, ya que tenía mucha hambre, de repente, la puerta del refrigerador se abre mostrando mucha comida en su interior. Noodle encontró el sótano de la casa, en donde hay un antiguo tocadiscos y muchos vinilos. Russel por su parte se siente cansado y decide tomar una siesta en una vieja cama de una habitación. La canción comienza una vez que Noodle coloca uno de los vinilos en el tocadiscos, el cual al girar nos muestra a 2D mirando hambriento un Cheesecake, el cual tiene un pequeño muñeco de un jugador de golf que dice las palabras "Press the button to begin". La escena cambia a Murdoc sumergiéndose en la tina del baño, cambiando después a Russel y Noodle, quienes son atrapados por unos fantasmas/monstruos, y por último a 2D, el cual cae al suelo mientras la comida del refrigerador le cae a la cara y un trozo de pizza embrujado se acerca a la pantalla, (estos monstruos cantan los raps de Popcaan en la canción). La casa resultaba estar embrujada, y misteriosamente los 4 integrantes de Gorillaz fueron transportados al espacio. Se nos muestra a Murdoc flotando desnudo entre varios meteoritos y rocas espaciales, a Noodle y a Russel siendo atormentados por los monstruos, y 2D siendo atragantado por mucha comida encantada y cantando sobre una roca espacial. El vídeo va finalizando con Murdoc cantando los coros finales de la canción mientas recorre el espacio y un vórtice colorido sentado en la casa (la cual es más pequeña y está en una roca espacial). A la casa se le desprende la parte delantera y la cámara se acerca mostrando las cuatro secciones de la casa donde se encontraban cada uno de los integrantes de la banda al principio, iluminándose uno por uno mostrándonos a los integrantes de la banda bastante perturbados y temblando de miedo. El vídeo termina con la banda saliendo de la casa y volviendo a entrar al auto. Murdoc les pregunta a los demás si se les antoja un desayuno, Russel responde positivamente, mientras que 2D dice que sólo quiere un té de menta. El auto se retira a la autopista mientras la banda escucha por la radio sus demás canciones pertenecientes al nuevo álbum (Ascension al principio y Andromeda y We Got The Power al final). Letra Haha, woii yoii! Done know how di ting go, a the Unruly boss Don'? Hahaha Press the button to begin Cho All my life Mi ever have mi gun so mi haffi move sharp like mi knife All my life Mi pray say when mi get wealthy a ma a mi wife All my life The system force mi Fi be a killer just like Rodney Price All my life No, all my life Wah happen to you Cobe, some bwoy doh know mi To how me ruff dem cah believe a grandma grow mi Know few Popcaan song doh, and feel dem know mi Four mile mi used to walk guh school, dem know man story? Ha! Now mi gain up all those glory The world is mine, the whole a it mi taking slowly Happy days mi call it now mi bun sad story Anyway mi deh inna the world mi dawgs dem round mi Hahaha mi laugh and collect those trophy Because mi deserve everything weh music gives mi Bwoy, unruly nuh light like Frisbee The dream, family live that wid me Oh, oh, oh, oh All my life mi dream fi own house, land, cars, and bikes All my life I'm in the stakin' bar I got debts, I'm a debaser All my life Saturnz about to make love And I'm just a heartbreaker All my life And I won't get a take in 'Cause I'm out when I'm stakin' And the rings I am breaking Are making you a personal day With the holograms beside me I'll dance alone tonight In a mirrored world, are you beside me All my life? Distortion All my life I'm in the stakin' bar I got debts, I'm a debaser All my life Saturnz about to make love And I'm just a heartbreaker All my life And I won't get a take in 'Cause I'm out when I'm stakin' And the rings I am breaking Are making you a personal day Curiosidades *Al principio del videoclip, entre los segundos 00:21 y 00:26, se puede ver al posible nuevo antagonista observando desde un cristal roto del interior de la casa. *Al principio del vídeo, entre los segundos 00:10 y 00:15, se puede observar una bolsa de basura moviéndose, donde se encuentra Cyborg Noodle. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Humanz